The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and devices for retaining a filter within a filter holding frame.
Power generation equipment such as gas turbine engines use a large supply of intake air to enable combustion. To maintain suitable performance of the turbine, the intake air is filtered to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants. The filters that filter the intake air are typically arranged in an array on a large filter frame located within a filter house. The filters are removable to enable cleaning and replacement of the filters. Often, the filters are held in place by the intake air pressure, which may, in some cases, sufficiently press the filter against the filter receptacle to block air from flowing around the filter. In some applications however, such as wherein the filter frame is tilted, the air pressure alone may not be sufficient to hold the filter in place. Mechanical devices for holding the filter in place have been developed, but they often use substantial amounts of material, are cumbersome to operate, and use loose parts that can potentially damage the turbine. Additionally, typical filter holding mechanisms may permit an operator to inadvertently over-tighten the mechanism, which could damage the filter or inhibit proper sealing. It may be advantageous therefore to provide a device for fastening a filter that is small, inexpensive, easy to use, uses no loose parts, and provides a consistent, controlled level of compression to the filter.